


Put Me Back Together

by WonderPickle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Klance endgame, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Season Six Spoilers, Slow Burn, Well - Freeform, and eventually, as slow burn as you can be for eight chapters, captain hunk of the SS Klance, eventual mutual pining, heavily mentioned allurance, heavily mentioned lotor, heavily mentioned lotura, helping hunk, i love that thats a tag, keith pov, keith tries to help lance, klance, klance friendship - Freeform, lance is getting over allura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: Keith has been in love with Lance since...forever. But what he feels doesn't matter. What matters is how Lance feels. And right now, after this whole thing with Allura and Lotor, Lance is kind of a mess. Keith decides to help him move on. Along the way, Lance might just develop feelings for someone else. And it might just be Keith.Klance. Post season six. Season six spoilers.





	1. Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> I am probably going to regret posting this now. I haven't finished my 30 day challenge yet. I have an outline for this and everything, but I'm literally the worst when it comes to multi chap fics. absolutely the worst. I'm really determined to finish this one, though, because I want it out before season seven. 
> 
> but we'll see what happens. for now, just enjoy the first chapter. 
> 
> I'm still learning to write these characters. go easy on me please.

Keith watched.

Keith had been watching. He’d been watching for a while. He’d been watching Lance suffer. He’d been watching Lance pretend to be okay around Allura. He’d been watching sad eyes, pained smiles, and an exhausted posture.

Lance wasn’t okay.

He hadn’t been okay since Keith got back. Apparently, Lotor and Allura had been unintentionally hard on him.

He really did have feelings for Allura. Keith used to think-used to hope-that it was just a cover. Maybe Lance flirted with Allura for attention. Maybe he did it because he thought it was funny. Maybe he secretly liked Keith as much as Keith liked him. Maybe he didn’t want anyone to know.

There were plenty of maybes that Keith held onto like dangling threads. But coming back to the castle and finding out Lance had genuine feelings for Allura all along cut every one of those threads loose.

It was a punch to the gut.

Lance was straight. Lance liked Allura. Lance wanted to be _with_ Allura.

Lance would never think of Keith in the way he thought of Allura.

But Keith was still in love with him. Despite all that. Despite everything else.

He couldn’t help it. Loving Lance was so natural. It was a part of him, like breathing. And even something like this wouldn’t change it.

Keith would’ve died for Lance. He would’ve given up his soul for Lance. He would’ve drowned himself in a pit of acid if Lance, for the rest of his life, got to be happy.  

It wasn’t going away. Even two years of self-discovery with his mother didn’t destroy Keith’s feelings for Lance. They _grew_.

And he’d learned to accept that.

What he couldn’t accept, though, was Lance’s heartbreak.

Keith had given up on getting over Lance. He would love Lance for...probably forever.  

But Lance didn’t deserve the unrequited pain. He’d been pining after Allura for too long. And now that it was clear she didn’t share his feelings, he had to move on.

An elbow plunged into his side.

Keith blinked.

Lance stared back at him, pouting. His pout was adorable. “Keith! I said your name like five times, man!”

Keith put a hand to his head and shook it. “Sorry.”

“You okay?” Shiro asked from across the table.

“I’m fine.” He moved his fingers to his spoon. “What did you want, Lance?”

“The food goo. Can’t you hear my stomach?”

Keith reached to his left to grab the bowl and handed it to Lance, who muttered a thank you. As Lance took it, he brushed against Keith’s leg under the table.

Keith froze.

This happened all the time. They always sat next to each other. Accidental touches were common. Routine, even. Lance never seemed to notice or be bothered by them. But for Keith, every nerve in his body clawed desperately at his skin, crying for more.

Lance pulled back.

The fire died in Keith’s chest, leaving him with an empty aching.

Keith sighed.

Just another day in hell.

* * *

 “Hunk?” Keith stared down at his shoes.

He looked up from whatever he was cooking. “Yeah? Oh hey, Keith. What’s up, buddy?”

Keith, with his arms crossed, leaned against the kitchen’s door frame. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

Keith pressed the tip of his shoe to the ground and leaned his heel against his calf. “You’re...Lance’s best friend, right?”

“Yeah, why?” Hunk narrowed his eyes. “Are you gonna challenge me for it?”

“What? No. I’m just,” Keith scratched the back of his head, “worried about him.”

Hunk stopped cutting. He put the knife down and raised his head. “Why? Did he say something? Is he okay?”

“I don’t know,” Keith admitted. “It’s just...ever since I got back he’s been...different.”

“And?”

“And something’s off with him.”

Hunk made a face, pausing. “I get what you’re sayin’. But if he told me anything, I wouldn’t be able to spill the beans cause, y’know, _best friend_ privileges.”

“Oh.”

“But he hasn’t. He’s not really opening up about whatever’s bothering him.” Hunk cocked his head. “I thought it was just missing his family, especially since we’re going back to Earth. But I think there’s something else.”

Keith bit his lip.

Hunk continued. “I’ve asked a couple of times. He keeps brushing it off like it’s nothing.” He picked up the knife again. “Maybe you can try, though.”

“Me?” Keith blinked. “Lance would never open up to me.”

Hunk shrugged. “You never know. If he sees that _you_ of all people are asking,” Keith hid a wince, “maybe he’ll realize he’s not hiding it as well as he thinks he is.”

“Maybe.” Keith kicked at the floor. He hesitated, listening to the chopping of the knife. “Anyway,” he peeled himself off the wall, “sorry. Didn’t mean to bother you.”

“You didn’t bother me.”

Keith tried for a polite smile. “Thanks for your help.” He headed for the door. With one hand on it, though, he gave Hunk a partial view of his face. “Hunk?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m concerned about Lance...for the sake of the team.”

Hunk replied with an unrecognizable smile. “Right.”

* * *

Keith was losing this staring contest with the door.

And he hated it.

For what felt like forever, he stood in front of Lance’s room, debating whether or not to knock.

He didn’t know what to do.

It _seemed_ like an easy decision. Just raise his hand. Or walk away.

It wasn’t easy.

There were pros and cons to both. But they were outweighed by the desire to talk one-on-one with Lance.

Then _that_ was outweighed by his inner logic, telling him Lance didn’t reciprocate his feelings and didn’t want him.

 _Lance didn’t want him_.

Lance didn’t want him here. And he didn’t want him in general.

Keith scoffed at himself for being so stupid.

He shouldn’t have come here. Forget it.

He turned to leave.

But the door opened.

“Keith?”

Keith had clearly been walking away from Lance’s room. He’d barely made it two steps.

He tried not to wince. It was _obvious_ he had just been standing outside the door.

Lance’s stare bored into the back of him. With a hard swallow, he realized there was no getting out of this.

So, against his better judgement, he turned around. “Hey.”

Lance tilted his head. “What’re you doing here?”

Again, Keith repressed a wince. Lance never would’ve said that to Hunk. Or Pidge. Or _Allura_. Of course he wouldn’t have. They were all much closer with Lance than Keith was.

Probably because they didn’t push him away to hide the fact that they were desperately in love with him.

Yeah. Probably not.

“I uh…”

Lance crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip.

Keith’s gaze fell on it.

If only he could get _his_ bottom lip on there…

 _Focus_.

“Are you trying to pull something, mullet?” Lance wagged an accusatory finger. “I’m ready for whatever you got. Bring it on.” Miraculously, he whipped his head in every possible direction without straining his neck.

“What? No,” Keith said. Lance looked back at him but still stayed alert. “I came to...talk. If you can believe it.”

Lance scrunched his forehead. “ _Talk_?” he repeated incredulously.

Keith instantly started to berate himself. This was a terrible idea. This was one of the worst ideas he’d ever had. And one of the dumbest.

Why did he even consider the possibility that Lance might ever open up to him? Keith was the worst teammate. Always had been. And what did he expect? Lance just to spill his guts for Keith’s sake?

Keith honestly didn’t know what he’d been expecting.

Just...not this.

No. Maybe he had. He’d known Lance would be confused. Maybe even angry. And he should’ve known better than to show up here in the first place.

But when it came to Lance, Keith had never been able to think straight.

It’s almost like he forgot logic even existed.

Keith violently shook his head, turning to the hallway. “Nevermind. Forget it. Don’t know why I bothered.”

He took a few steps. With each one, his heart sank a little bit lower.

Lance wasn’t stopping him.

But then Lance _did_ stop him, putting his hand on his arm and saying, “Keith. Wait.”

His voice softened. Keith’s insides melted.

He faced Lance, who removed his palm from Keith. Instead, he wrapped it around his elbow and looked at the ground. “So...that was it? You just want to...talk?”

Keith sighed. “I...noticed that you’ve been...different lately. I just wanted to check if everything’s okay.” Lance’s eyes peered into his own in a way that made his lungs tighten. “To make sure we’re on top of our game,” Keith quickly added. “If one paladin doesn’t have their head in it…”

“I know.” Lance’s eyes looked like warm chocolate. “But we’re just going back to Earth. It’s not like we’re chasing after Zarkon.”

Keith didn’t miss how he failed to mention Lotor.

“Right.” Keith shook his head again. Hair tumbled across his forehead. “Still. It’s important, is all.”

“Yeah.”

Keith bit his lip. His cheeks were definitely red now. He hoped they weren’t. He was good at having a handle on his feelings, but Lance continued to make him unpredictable. He always had. And he always would. “Okay. I guess I’m done.”

Lance stopped him. This time, though, he put his hand _in_ Keith’s.

His skin was warm and soft like always. Keith wanted to kiss every square inch of it.

“Wait.” Now Lance’s cheeks reddened. His hand lingered. “You’re not retracting the offer, are you?”

“You mean taking back the offer to _talk_?”

Lance managed a nod.

“No.” Keith’s pulse burned under Lance’s touch. His lip quirked upwards. “I have good ears.”

Lance grinned. It was awkward, but it was _real_. “That’s cause they’re Galra.” Keith opened his mouth to retort, but before he could, Lance stepped out of his door frame and gestured into his room. “Wanna come in?”

* * *

There wasn’t much small talk to be had between two people that lived together. Even including the time Keith spent with the Blade of Marmora.

Keith had never been one for small talk, anyway.

In between extended periods of awkward staring, one pair of eyes would scramble in different direction. Then look back. They would hold gazes before the other broke it.

And it continued like that for a while.

Keith was regretting every decision he’d ever made up until now. All he could think about was what a bad idea this was.

And how cute Lance looked when he was flustered. Tense shoulders. Pursed lips. Oh. His lips...

_Snap out of it._

Keith had to reign in his focus.

He let his eyes wander around Lance’s room. There wasn’t much to see. His favorite jacket hanging off the back of a chair. The sheets on the bed neatly made. His bayard tucked away in a safe yet easily accessible location.

“It’s Allura,” Lance blurted out.

Keith shifted his head back to meet Lance. But Lance wasn’t looking at him. He was looking at the floor, scratching his neck.

“What about Allura?”

“Well...it’s just that...I-” Lance stumbled over the words.

“You like her?”

The words burned Keith’s tongue.

Lance raised his eyes. “Yeah.” He looked down again. “That obvious, huh?”

“You only flirt with her at every available opportunity.”

His head tilted to the side. “Yeah. But that was never...real.”

Keith didn’t know whether to feel better or worse.

“That’s not because I like her,” Lance continued. “Not always.”

“But you _do_ like her.”

The second time wasn’t any easier.

Lance nodded. “I like Allura. A lot. And I thought _maybe_ she liked me back. But ever since Lotor came around…” He sighed. “I realized that’ll never happen.”

Keith’s heart splintered for so many different reasons. “Lance...you can’t be too sure. You never know.”

“I’m sure.” He shook his head. And then, to Keith’s surprise, he stood up. “Look, man...that’s all. Just needed to get it off my chest, I guess.”

Keith studied him. It was nice to be able to do it without trying to stay subtle. “Is that really all?”

“Yeah. What, you think I’d lie to you? Wow, you really don’t trust me, do you?”

That could’ve come out in a lot of ways. Lance intended it as a joke, the borders of his voice lurking with sarcasm. But Keith saw through it. He saw it for what it was.

He saw Lance for what he was.

He knew Lance’s tactics too well. “No. I trust you. I just...I want you to know that you can trust me. Okay?”

Lance hesitated. His brow scrunched. Keith watched his expression twist into confusion. “Oh.” Something genuine seeped into his eyes. “Okay. Thanks, Keith.”

“Anytime.”


	2. For Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait a little more before posting this BUT after all the stuff that happened today in the fandom, I was too excited not to *shrug*
> 
> also they can't be on the ship because it was destroyed but just pretend they're on some other ship with a training deck lol

Lance liked Allura.

Lance liked Allura.

Lance liked Allura.

Keith was making himself crazy, repeating it over and over in his head. 

His legs went faster. His heart beat harder. 

He parried the blow from the training robot. And with his other arm, he struck the torso. It stumbled backwards, rippling from the sudden electricity. Keith raised his heel and shoved it forward. The robot fell on its back. 

Keith pounced. A grunt erupted in his throat.

He forced his right knee on the stomach, pinning the robot between him and the floor. His left foot flattened against the ground on the other side. He pressed the tip of his blade to the robot’s throat. 

Breathing heavy, he actually let his body ease. He took some breaths through his nostrils. 

“Whoa,” someone said, “what’d that robot do to you?”

Hunk.

Keith licked his lips. “End training sequence.”

He stood up and the robot disappeared back into the floor. 

Turning around, he straightened.

Hunk hovered near the doorway. 

“What are you doing here?” Keith asked. He sheathed his bayard. 

“How’d the talk with Lance go?” 

“It’s Allura.” 

“What’s Allura?”

“His... _ issue _ .”

“Oh,” Hunk said. He frowned. “What’d Allura do?”

“Broke his heart. Or came close to it.”

Keith wouldn’t look Hunk in the eye. Instead, he busied himself with wiping his sweat and adjusting his clothes. 

“Wow. I knew he had a crush on Allura when we first started out but…” Hunk trailed off. 

“Yeah,” Keith said, clipped.

Hunk’s widened and excited eyes forced Keith’s to meet them. “You have to keep talking to him!”

“What?” He furrowed his brows. “He already told me what’s wrong. What more do you need to know?”

Hunk scrambled towards Keith. “You have to help him, Keith.”

“Why me?” 

Keith didn’t think he could deal with more of Lance discussing his feelings for Allura. He just...he couldn’t. 

“Because he opened up to you!” Hunk said. He put a hand on each of Keith’s shoulders. Keith raised an eyebrow and pulled them off. Hunk continued without missing a beat. “He wouldn’t even tell me! His best friend!”

“So?”

“ _ So _ ,” Hunk dragged out the word, “maybe you can help him feel better!”

“I don’t-”

Hunk pouted. “C’mon, Keith!” 

“I don’t know if this is such a good idea.”

“It’s not for  _ me _ !” Hunk said. “It’s for Lance. He needs help. And I think you’re the one that can do it.”   


Keith shook his head, eyes falling. “I don’t get why it should be me.” 

“Just trust me on this, okay?”

* * *

Lance was in deep conversation with the mice when Keith knocked on his door. His knuckles tapped so softly that it must’ve been too quiet to notice. But since Keith could hear 

Lance’s voice in the room, he decided to enter.

Lance jumped. He tumbled off his bed with a yelp.

Keith desperately wanted to smile and laugh and hold him close, whisper against his lips that he was the most adorable person in existence. 

The mice squeaked. 

“Jeez, man!” Lance stood up. “Knock next time! You scared me!”

“I did knock.”   


Lance frowned. Then he looked to the mice. “Did you guys hear him knock?”   


They squeaked again. By the expression on Lance’s face, Keith could only assume they were in agreement about the knocking.

Lance peered at Keith now. Scrutinizingly. “Something must be seriously wrong with you if you’re coming to me  _ again _ .” 

“Am I not allowed to check in?” 

Lance narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean by,” he used finger quotes, “ _ check in _ ?” 

_ Why did you listen to Hunk? _

“Are you okay?” 

“I think  _ I _ should be asking  _ you _ that.” He pursed his lips. “You’ve never been so nice to me. Like...ever.”

A straight shot to the heart. Keith felt like his chest had been impaled. “I’m just...worried.” 

“ _ Sure you are _ ,” Lance answered sarcastically. 

“You  _ don’t _ want me to be worried?”   


Lance blinked. “I dunno!”

“Great answer.”

“Oh,  _ whatever _ !” Lance scowled. 

Keith shook his head. He wanted to retort with something bitter. He barely managed to bite down the urge. “Lance, I’m just trying to be a good teammate. But if you’re gonna make a joke out of it-“

“I’m not making a joke out of anything!” Lance crossed his arms. “It’s just hard to believe that  _ Loner Keith _ suddenly decided to be nice to me for a change!”

“Why is that  _ so _ hard to believe?” 

“Because you’re... _ Keith _ !” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s not like you! And if  _ you’re _ checking in on me then maybe...maybe I  _ am _ just a burden to everyone else.”

Keith’s heart broke.

The second Lance stopped talking, it was clear he regretted saying anything at all. Something in his face shattered like Keith had never seen. 

That didn’t come out of nowhere. That wasn’t a new thought to him.

“Lance, what are you  _ talking _ about?” 

Lance swallowed. His voice wavered. “Nothing. I mean it’s...nothing.”

“Doesn’t seem like nothing.” Keith raised an eyebrow. “Do you think you’re a burden to us? To the team?”   


“Of course not.” Lance couldn’t steady his voice. So he tried for a smile and a joke. “You guys  _ love _ having me around.”   


Dry. Humorless. Hollow.

His slip up cracked the foundation of his shields. Right now, he had nowhere to hide. 

Keith started to ache.

Lance was looking at everything in the room except for Keith. He wouldn’t lift his eyes. His lips were turned down at the corners. They should’ve been up, smiling, like always. 

“ _ Lance _ .” Keith wanted to hold him tight and comfort him with kisses. He wanted to show Lance his worth. But Lance wasn’t his to hold. And that meant he had to use other methods. Even if he wasn’t very good at them. “Lance. I’m not going to push you. If you want me to go, I’ll go.”   


A moment of silence followed. Enduring, throbbing silence. Every passing tick broke Keith’s heart a little more. The expression on Lance’s face wrecked him from the inside out.

Lance was so far from being a burden. To Keith, he was more like a far off and unreachable dream. 

Without raising his head, Lance said, “I’m okay. You can go, Keith.”

“I’m not sure I believe you.” Keith studied him. “But if you want me to go…”

“You don’t have to stay.”   


“Do you want me to stay?”

* * *

“Is that why you offered to give up your lion after Shiro came back?” Keith asked. “Because you think you’re least qualified?” 

Lance nodded. “Yeah.”

“And is that why you’re so upset about this thing with Allura? I mean...aside from the obvious?”   


“Yeah,” Lance repeated.

Keith clenched his jaw. He didn’t understand how Lance couldn’t see everything inside of himself. Everything Keith saw. On the outer layer, sure, he was an adorable and flirtatious goofball. And on the inside, he was brave, dedicated, loyal, courageous, trustworthy, and he had the biggest heart.

“It’s just…” Lance looked away, “I’m not some powerful space prince. I’m not...good enough for Allura. And I’m not good enough for this team. I’m just a boy from Cuba.” 

Keith couldn’t believe he was hearing this. “Lance...you are so much more than that. You think the Blue Lion would’ve chosen just anyone? Or the Red Lion?”   


Lance shrugged.

“The Lions see you for what you are, Lance. You need to see it, too.”   


Lance raised his head. “What  _ am _ I, Keith?” 

Gorgeous.

Smart.

Funny.

Heroic.

An amazing sharpshooter.

The best person Keith had ever known.

“You’re a paladin. You’re the one that keeps it light when things get heavy. You’re…”

_ You’re everything I’m not and you’re everything I need. _

“You’re the pilot of the Red Lion. And not just because she chose you, but because you earned it.”

Lance’s eyes met Keith’s. He took a long breath, still looking at Keith, before he said, “You really think I’m all that stuff?”

“I wouldn’t have said it otherwise.”

Keith was watching Lance, studying every mark, feature, and muscle while he could, watching to see if Lance’s reaction and to see if he was okay.

And then he caught Keith completely off guard. 

Lance hugged him.

Just like that.

He wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders and pulled him in. Their chests pressed together and their cheeks brushed. Lance’s hair tickled Keith’s chin. 

Keith thought he was going to combust. 

Getting over his initial surprise, he hugged Lance back. His hands snaked about Lance’s waist. 

“Thanks, Keith.” 


	3. Hey, Man

Keith tipped his head back against the wall.

He needed to pull it together.

Lance trusted him. And from what Keith gathered, he hadn’t trusted anybody else. Not with that information, at least.

Yorak put his chin in Keith’s lap. Keith ran his fingers through the fur. 

There was a knock at the door.

Yorak growled. 

“Come in.”

It was his mother, Krolia. She peered down at him, crouched on the floor with his wolf. 

“Keith? What are you doing?”   


He shrugged against the wall. “Just thinking, that’s all.”

“May I join you?”   


He nodded.

She shut the door behind her. 

“I see you’ve been spending plenty of time with Lance lately,” she said, sliding down the wall to sit on his left.

“Haven’t seen each other in a while.” He stroked the top of Yorak’s head. “We’re catching up.”   


“You’re not quite as interested in the others. Pidge. Allura. Coran.” 

“So?”   


Krolia cocked her head. “Did you forget I know how you feel about Lance?”   


“No.”   


“Then why does it seem like you’re not being honest with me?”   


“I am. I’m catching up with Lance. I found out he’s head over heels for Allura, but she had feelings for Lotor and it broke Lance’s heart,” Keith told her bluntly. 

He intentionally failed to mention Lance’s insecurities.  _ That _ was a secret he would guard with his life. 

“Oh...Keith…”

“It’s not a big deal.” Keith stared at his feet. “He just needs someone to talk to.”

“But are you okay with being in that position?”   


“Of course.” Krolia’s gaze bored into the side of his head. Keith looked up. “I just want to help him,” he added.

“Even if it hurts you in the process?”

“I know how to handle this, Mom.” 

“I’m just looking out for you, Keith.”

He sighed. “I know.”

* * *

“Hey, man.”

Keith looked up. “Lance. Hey.”

Lance slid into the seat next to him at the dinner table. Luckily, no one else was there. He rubbed the back of his neck. 

Keith tilted his head. “What’s up?” 

“I was trying to talk with Allura, but she and Romelle were getting all excited about something.” Lance shrugged. “They were talking in Altean. I think they forgot I was there.”

So Keith was his second choice.

Not surprising.

“And you came over here because…?”

Lance bit his lip. “I just wanted to say that I appreciate what you’ve been doing. And if you ever need anything...”

There were a lot of things Keith could’ve answered with.

He could’ve talked about the time he spent getting to know his mother. Or how much he missed the team. How much he missed his big brother, Shiro and how much he missed Lance.

He could’ve talked about what it felt like to be going home.

He even could’ve spilled his guts about being in love with Lance. He could’ve said what it felt like to look at Lance every day and know he didn’t feel the same way. He had feelings for someone else. He didn’t think of Keith like that. But Keith lived and breathed his feelings every second of every day. They were apart of him. 

But no.

He didn’t say anything like that.

“I know.” Keith tried for a smile. “Thanks.” 

“I’m sorry I kinda just kept going…”

“Don’t be.”

Lance blinked. “I just feel bad that it was pretty much me going on and on.”

“That’s what friends are for, right?”

_ Friends _ .

Lance’s lips quirked. “Right.” He nudged Keith’s arm. “You sure there’s nothing you need to get off your chest, buddy? No secrets? Fears? Dreams you need to figure out? Nothing?” 

“I think I’m good.” 

They shared a smile. 

Keith desperately wanted to keep looking into Lance’s eyes. But he couldn’t run the risk of exposing himself, letting anything slip. So his gaze flicked down. 

Lance followed suit in his peripheral vision. 

Their legs were almost touching. It would’ve been so easy to push them together. Something screamed at him to feel the warmth of Lance against his thigh. Or even just reach out with his fingers. Pretend it was an accident, maybe.

“I think I wanna get over Allura.” 

Keith jerked his head back to Lance. “What?”   


“Yeah. I mean…” Lance swallowed. “I don’t think she’s ever gonna like me back, y’know? So it might be better just to...let it go.”

“But you can’t exactly decide to drop your feelings...just like that. It doesn’t work that way.”   


“I know it doesn’t. But…” There was something in Lance’s eyes that made Keith’s breath stop. It almost looked like hope. For both of them. “I guess we’d just be better as friends.” 

“Oh.” Keith pursed his lips. “Huh.”

“Is that crazy?”

“Lance, if that’s crazy, then I’d hate to see your idea of insane.” 

Lance grinned. 

But he looked down and his grin faltered. He cleared his throat. “Keith? Can I ask you something?”   


Keith nodded. “Anything.”   


“Have you ever had feelings for someone? And not just a crush. Something...something more than that.”   


Maybe he should’ve said  _ no _ . Was he being too obvious?

“Yeah.” 

“How did you get over that person?”

Keith noticed how he didn’t specifie  _ girl _ . He said  _ person _ .

But he didn’t linger on it.

He looked Lance dead in the eye. “I didn’t.” 

Lance’s voice became softer. Like smooth honey. “So whoever it is, you still like them?”

“You could say that.” 

Keith could’ve sworn they were mutually leaning in closer. His heart ran rampant in his chest. 

“Then it must be someone from the Garrison, right?”

Keith nodded.

“How do you...deal with that while we’re so far away?”

“Just focus on our mission, I guess. That’s what’s most important.”

* * *

He and Lance talked for a while. Eventually, everyone else showed up for dinner. But after that, Keith and Lance went back to Keith’s room.

They hung out until they didn’t know what time it was, long conversations here and not-so-awkward silences there. 

Before Lance left, he lightly pressed his fingers into Keith’s arm with a soft gentleness that Keith would never forget.

He smiled and Keith’s heart melted a little.    


“Night, Keith.”

“Goodnight, Lance.” 


	4. Patience Yields Focus

Keith didn’t know how it happened, but he and Lance were spending more time together. Little moments, here and there, when Lance could’ve gone off by himself, or with Hunk or Pidge or Allura, he would come to Keith. 

Heading back to Earth was a  _ long _ trip. And since the team didn’t have anybody to battle or prepare for battle against, they had a lot of free time. 

Lance was spending most of it with Keith.

Allura and Romelle were bonding over Altea and the new Altea. Coran, Pidge, and Hunk worked on the ship they’d been loaned and plans for rebuilding the castle. Shiro helped wherever he was needed, but usually everyone reminded him how much he’d been through and told him to relax. And Krolia was with Keith when Lance wasn’t.

Everyone had a place.

Lance was different than he was when Keith first got back. Sure, it’d been in the heat of battle and they were all hellbent on taking down Lotor and saving Shiro, Keith especially, but now Lance was more...Lance. 

Lance just seemed more like himself. And Keith would know. Nobody spent as much time watching and studying Lance as he did. 

Lance didn’t look as pained or tense anymore.

Although he still had difficulty being around Allura. Keith had to admit, Lance was pulling off the “friends” thing really well so far, much better than Keith ever had, but there was still something there, something in the longing way his gaze lingered on her. 

It made Keith ache. 

It was probably the same way he looked at  _ Lance _ . 

He’d given Lance some tips and tricks to help in those kinds of situations. So far, they seemed to be working.

And maybe Lance was getting over Allura. 

But maybe he wasn’t.

Keith tried not to think about it too much. Instead, he told himself how grateful he was that Lance wanted to spend time with him. 

They talked a lot. Lance talked about his feelings for Allura and Keith listened, pretending he wasn’t dying on the inside. 

It took longer for Lance to open up about his family. Keith knew it was because he didn’t want to be a burden. 

But he would listen to everything Lance had to say.

And when Lance realized that, he happily shared all the details he could about his family and how excited he was to see them. 

His eyes would light up and spark something in Keith’s chest. Every damn time.

It made his heart swell, though. And he was so focused on Lance that he hardly remembered the family he  _ didn’t  _ have back home. 

Their talks almost felt...normal. Like it was supposed to be that way. 

But Keith didn’t let himself hope for anything. Lance was still getting over Allura.  _ And _ Lance was straight. 

Yeah. He didn’t let himself hope.

* * *

“What was your dad like?”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“I’ve told you all about my family,” Lance said. “Tell me about yours.”

For Keith, this was an insanely odd conversation to have in the middle of the night, sitting in a chair he pulled into Lance’s room with his wolf by his feet. 

But Lance’s curiosity seemed genuine. 

“My dad was a firefighter,” Keith answered. 

“No way!”

“Yeah.” 

Keith never talked about his father. 

“What was he like?” Lance asked.

“He was...funny. He could always lighten a mood. And he was really brave, too. He never backed down from a challenge.”

“Huh,” Lance said. “Sounds like someone I know.”

Keith barely managed to contain his blush. 

“Will we meet him when we get back home?”   


Keith shook his head. “You can’t.” The only person he’d ever told this story to, besides his mother, was Shiro. It’s not like he minded telling Lance, but he’d never expected to. 

“Before I enrolled in the Garrison, my dad and I were picking up food from the grocery store this one night. On our way home, we saw a building that’d caught on fire. Someone was crying for help. And without thinking he...he went inside. He wasn’t even wearing his jacket or anything.” 

Lance’s eyes widened into saucers. “Oh, Keith...I had no idea.”   


“I never talk about it. Of course you didn’t,” Keith replied matter-of-factly.

“Still…” Lance’s expression twisted. “I’m sorry, man.” 

“That’s why Shiro practically raised me.” Keith nudged Yorak gently with his foot. “He was there for me when I had no one else.” 

Lance cocked his head. Keith could see the brightness in his eyes despite the dim lighting of the room. To him, Lance’s eyes were like flecks of stars beaming in the night sky. 

“That’s why you’re so close with Shiro…” Lance said, realization dawning on him. “When we were at the Garrison, I always thought it was because you were just his favorite.”

Keith shrugged. “I guess I kinda was. And that’s why he adopted me.”

“That makes sense.”   


“Sorry...if that made it unfair or anything. I didn’t…”   


Lance looked sheepish. “It wasn’t unfair. Back then I thought it was. But I was just jealous.”

“You were  _ jealous _ ?”   


“Yeah. Shiro’s always been my hero.” 

“Oh. ...Me too.”

Lance’s leg was touching Keith’s now. Keith felt like he’d been pumped full of electricity. 

He didn’t want to move. And he didn’t want Lance to move. He wanted to sit in this moment without any time moving by. Just sit here, like this, forever.

But there was no way Lance did, too. 

He was just staring at Keith, who racked his brain for something to say. 

His mouth wouldn’t open.

Maybe because the silence wasn’t as awkward as he thought it was. Maybe it wasn’t awkward at all.  _ Maybe _ . 

But everything did feel... _ normal _ .

It would’ve been the perfect time to kiss him. To crush their lips together, inhale the breath from his lungs, and savor the one taste he’d been longing for as long as he could remember. 

Instead, Keith held onto their moment as long as he could.

* * *

He saw Hunk pulling Lance aside the next day just when he’d been about to ask if Lance wanted to hit the training deck.

But no big deal, right? Lance could do whatever he wanted. They didn’t  _ have _ to spend all their time together. Being alone was fine.

The pit in his stomach told him otherwise.

Keith tried to shake it off and kept walking. He’d train by himself. It’d give him a chance to clear his thoughts.

...His thoughts of Lance.

He grunted in the back of his throat. 

“Everything okay, Keith?”   


He almost jumped. The voice startled his core. 

Shiro.

They were only a few inches from collison, Shiro’s outstretched arms prepared to grab his. 

“Jesus, Shiro! Just because you died doesn’t mean you get to act like a ghost.”

Keith scrambled back and looked up. He  _ really _ needed to get a grip.

“You seem a little distracted.” Shiro raised a knowing eyebrow. Somewhere in that collected composure, he was biting down a laugh. “Lance?”

“How did you…”

He shrugged. “Call it a brotherly instinct.”

Keith sighed. “Okay. Fine. It’s Lance.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

Crossing his arms, Shiro leaned into the wall, like he was expecting a long conversation.

Keith looked at his hands. 

“Or you can just keep miserably pining,” Shiro said. “It’s your choice.”

“I’m not  _ pining _ ,” Keith retorted. 

“Sure you’re not.”

Keith mimicked Shiro’s crossed arms, scowling. “I’m just trying to be there for him as his  _ friend _ . He needs someone right now. That’s  _ all _ .” 

Shiro studied him. “Give it time, Keith.”

“Give  _ what _ time?”   


He raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not expecting anything to come out of this, Shiro.” 

“But something will anyway. Friendship is the foundation of every solid relationship. You and Lance are growing close. The more time you spend together, the closer you’ll get.”

“If you tell me  _ patience yields focus _ , I’m gonna throw something at you,” Keith threatened. He tensed. “Besides, all I want to do is help Lance move on from Allura. That’s it. Nothing else.”

Shiro put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Like I said, just give it time.”

* * *

Lance came and found Keith not long after.

Keith blinked, just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

Lance strode into the training room with one palm holding his other elbow. “Sorry I kind of ditched you after breakfast.”   


Keith shrugged it off. The reminder made his heart clench but Lance’s apology made it ease. “You didn’t ditch me.” 

Lance watched him, seemingly puzzled. His eyebrows furrowed. The expression quickly fell, though, and he gave Keith an adorable grin. “You practicing to beat me, mullet? Cause you know I kicked your butt yesterday.”

“Weren’t you the one who ended up pinned the floor?” 

Lance’s lips curled into a pout. “Okay,  _ so _ not the point!” 

Keith laughed. It was so easy to laugh with Lance. “You up for a do-over?”

“Are you kidding?” He unsheathed his bayard. “Absolutely.” 


	5. Where Words Are Restrained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title of this chapter is from the quote "Where words are restrained, the eyes often talk a great deal." -Samuel Richardson 
> 
> i am so sorry i haven't updated in so long. i had the busiest few weeks imaginable and literally no time to sit down and work on the next chapter. ALSO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF DIALOGUE IN THIS it's just how it happened
> 
> now that season seven is out...just ignore what happens in it as it pertains to this story. or just ignore it in general because honestly fuck season seven.
> 
> i don't know when the next chapter will be out but hopefully soon. thanks for even still reading this story at all lol.

To put it lightly, Lance was having issues. 

Allura. 

Keith.

Allura and Keith.

Keith shouldn’t have been a problem. Keith should’ve been the  _ opposite _ of a problem. They’d grown close lately. Closer than he ever imagined they would. And right now, it felt like he was the best friend Lance had.

But something recently started to gnaw at him whenever Keith was around. Keith walking into the room gave him butterflies. These were the kind of butterflies he was all too familiar with. Excited, nervous ones. The kind he used to get around Allura. 

_ Used to _ . 

He wasn’t really getting as excited to see Allura anymore. Of course, he loved her as one of his closest friends in the entire universe. And he was always happy to see her.

But it wasn’t the same anymore.

Something changed.

His world didn’t light up when Allura entered it. It used to. But now it didn’t.

He did still enjoy her touch, her smile. The feelings lingered. 

But they weren’t the same feelings.

It was like they’d been put through the washer and had started to fade. And every time, they faded a little more. 

But the washing machine was being with Keith.

Lance knew Keith was changing him. How exactly? He wasn’t sure.

But all this time with Keith definitely had a impact on his feelings for Allura. 

He was scared to think about why. 

Because he was still trying to work through this whole getting over Allura thing. 

Now that Keith was back, it became so much easier. 

No.

It became  _ possible _ . 

He hadn’t even thought about getting over Allura before Keith came back. But then he did and everything was just…different.

Keith opened a door. 

Lance didn’t know how. He just knew Keith  _ did _ . 

It was…crazy. Right? It never felt this way before Keith left. 

Lance hadn’t even realized how much he missed Keith until he re-joined the team. But as soon as he saw Keith’s face on the monitor that day, he realized why he’d felt so off this whole time. 

He wasn’t the same Lance when Keith wasn’t around.

Allura made him want to be a better person, but Keith made him a  _ different _ person. 

And he was  _ so _ confused. 

What did that even mean? 

What the  _ quiznack _ was Lance supposed to do about it?

* * *

Keith had always been good at…well, most things. And Lance had always been jealous.

At some point, though, that changed. Lance didn’t really understand it. He was feeling less jealous and more  _ glad _ that Keith was back. 

But Keith was espescially good at fighting. And when Lance challenged him to a friendly competitive sparring match, he instantly agreed. Their combined training was becoming routine.

Now Keith was proving the extent of his skill.

Keith took another swing. Lance managed to dodge it. He took his own jab at Keith, who ducked underneath it. Between the two of them, they passed enough blows and hits to last a lifetime. Sweat flew with each movement, both of theirs intermingling with the other’s.

Lance kept up his guard, forced to stay on defense. Keith came at him again and again. Between attacks, Lance threw in a few of his own strikes. They were fairly unsuccessful. But so were Keith’s.

He  _ did _ manage to distract Lance, though. With a jab at Lance’s shoulder that he was obligated to protect, Keith went in for the kill. In the split second Lance’s attention was focused elsewhere, Keith outstretched his right leg and swept it across the floor. Lance didn’t have enough time to react. Ankles jutting out from under him, he fell back onto his hands. 

Keith hopped to his feet. A grin tugged the corners of his mouth upwards and he gave a smug grin when Lance looked at him.

Lance pressed his lips together, repressing an eye roll.

Keith extended his free hand. “Ready to go again?”

Lance breathed heavily. He wiped his forehead, then reached for Keith’s grip. 

Warmth immediately shot through his skin, pulsing against the toned muscle. With Keith’s hand on his, Lance couldn’t focus on anything else, zeroing in on Keith’s touch. It rocked his body to the core.

He stood up, balancing his weight between his own moving feet and Keith’s stability. But he did it thoughtlessly, almost robotically, unable to tear his attention away from the mere fact that Keith’s hand was wrapped around his.

Lance swallowed, trying not to make it obvious. His eyes flicked to Keith, who was watching the lump sink down his throat. Keith must’ve felt Lance’s gaze on him, though, because he met it.

Lance stared into Keith’s eyes like they were individual stars that’d fallen from the sky and had nestled themselves across the open canvas of his face. Lance never noticed them the way he was noticing them now. They weren’t just one color. There was a mix. Purple. Black. Blue. And each time Keith blinked, they changed. The light reflected them in different ways, capturing the colors from a new angle.

Every passing tick, Lance knew he was staring deeper. He didn’t know how. But Keith’s eyes were drawing him in. And it was working.

Hook.

Line.

And sinker.

He couldn’t stop staring. There was so much to see. Vulnerability and pain and a lot of other things he didn’t recognize.

But a lot of things he wanted to learn.

Keith was here, exposing himself. And Lance wanted to dive in headfirst. He didn’t want Keith to look away, to put this behind his trademark closed doors. 

Lance wanted to keep them open and venture inside. 

Right now, he felt like Keith was letting him.

Keith’s heartbeat pulsed under Lance’s fingertips. It aligned with his.

They were still touching.

Neither of them was letting go.

Lance just...didn’t want to. He...liked how it felt. How Keith felt. How Keith made him feel.

A blush crept across his cheeks, spreading like a plague. But Lance didn’t try stopping it. 

Besides, he could’ve sworn Keith had his own blush blooming.

But he didn’t peel his eyes away to confirm.

Instead, he held his gaze. And he wondered what Keith was seeing in his eyes. Did he see something Lance saw in his? Or not?

Lance had never been so curious about Keith’s thought process before. Not like this.

But he was. He wanted to know what Keith was thinking and how he was feeling. 

Were they feeling the same way?   


Lance honestly couldn’t describe what  _ he _ was feeling. It was new. And it was warm and soft, wrapping his heart in a cocooned blanket of tenderness.

Something with fur brushed against his leg. Keith must’ve felt it, too. Simultaneously, they broke eye contact and looked down to see Keith’s wolf, who was wedging himself between them.

A shock promptly jolted Lance, reminding him that they weren’t alone. It was  _ not _ just the two of them.

The moment fell to the floor and shattered like glass.

Lance jumped back, out of Keith’s hand. For a fleeting tick, Keith almost looked hurt. But he blinked. The expression washed away, a message in the sand drowning under a new wave that crashed along the shoreline.

Both of their blushes deepened.

Lance rubbed the nape of his neck, staring at his feet. Keith made a hybrid noise of a cough and a sniff. 

“I…” Lance started. But he didn’t know how to finish. He looked up. Keith was watching him, waiting for what he’d say. “I should go. Y’know...shower and stuff before dinner.” 

“Yeah.” Keith’s voice almost cracked. Lance winced.

Lance bit his lower lip. “Yeah. Okay.” He swallowed, hesitating. “I guess I’ll see you then.” 

He headed for the door, cheeks burning. Keith stayed motionless behind him. If he did move, he kept it silent.

Lance wasn’t really sure whether he actually wanted to leave or not.

But he was already at the edge of the room. It was too late to go back.

So he made his way out.

And when he did, he realized something.

The entire time, he hadn’t thought of Allura  _ once _ .

* * *

_ What just happened? What just happened?  _ What _ just happened? _

It was definitely a moment. He and Keith had a  _ moment _ . Him and  _ Keith _ . 

It felt different from their bonding moment. The bonding moment had been them growing closer as friends.

At least, it had been for Lance.

But whatever  _ just _ happened...it wasn’t even something Lance could  _ pretend _ to forget. It was on his brain, eating away at him. The hand where Keith had his hand was still warm. Lance could still feel Keith’s skin against his, smooth and soft, like a puzzle piece sliding into place.

What the  _ quiznack _ ? 

Lance didn’t really know what was going on anymore. All he knew was how badly he wanted Keith’s hand around his again.

“Lance?” 

Lance popped his head up. He hoped his blush had faded. “Huh?”

Allura, with wide eyes, was staring back at him. The mice peered at him from her shoulders. “Lance?” she asked again. “Is everything alright?”   


“What?” Lance scratched the back of his head. “Yeah. Everything’s...it’s fine.” 

Allura blinked.

He opened his mouth to reply with a pick up line, maybe say something flirty and walk away with a wink. But the words didn’t come. He couldn’t think of anything.

There was one thing on his mind right now.

And it wasn’t Allura.

It was Keith.

“The mice and I were on our way to teach Romelle one of your Earth  _ road trip _ games,” Allura said. “Would you like to join us?”   


To make it seem like everything was normal, Lance should’ve said, “Oh, you know I would.” Or even  _ yes _ . That would’ve worked.

But no.

What he said was, “Actually, I was just about to go shower.” Then, to keep his cover, “Uh, count me in next time, though.” 

Lance knew it didn’t sound like himself in the slightest.

He managed an awkward smile before heading in the opposite direction.

He couldn’t go be with Allura. He even thought he’d want to. But he didn’t.

Right now, there was just too much he needed to sort out in his head. And he had to do it alone.


End file.
